


To Summon a God

by Ghostietea



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Akito's talent for randomly appearing when it's dramatic, Dorks, Fluff, Fruits basket spoilers, Gen, Mystery, Post-Canon, The charachters have become aware of the meta story quirks oh no!, Tohru's a weirdo but we love her, local weirdo friends accidentally make people worry, meta humor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostietea/pseuds/Ghostietea
Summary: In the fall after the curse breaks, Tohru Honda is seen mysteriously sneaking around the main house. Of course, a certain ex-deity wouldn't know anything about this.
Relationships: Honda Tohru & Sohma Akito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	To Summon a God

Hatori had come to the conclusion that Tohru Honda was acting very strange. Not because of any behavioral change, but because of a repeated unexplained phenomena. Well, by repeated he meant like three times, not enough to properly  _ prove _ anything but enough to make him wonder. In recent months Tohru had ended up coming to the main estate on several occasions, sometimes on an errand or to drop something off with him (often at Shigure's request). However, one day he noticed something off.

It was warm and sunny out, a good day to laze about, and Hatori was serenely reading a book (not written by Shigure) when he saw her. Tohru had gone to bring something to Momiji, he knew that, but now she just seemed to be wandering around the grounds by herself. She kept on looking back and forth, like she was waiting for something or sneaking around. This bothered Hatori, but she passed out of his sight soon enough without him saying anything. But then it happened  _ again. _

Rinse and repeat, similar incidents every time. It was truly a mystery.

☆

The sun was shining, the leaves were falling, it was a beautiful Autumn day, and Momiji Sohma had no idea what the  _ heck _ Tohru was doing. Why she was slinking around the main estate, he didn't know, Tohru didn't  _ slink _ , she had no need to! It was all very confusing. 

"Oh no!" Tohru muttered in obviously fake concern as she did a poor imitation of someone creeping around sneakily. "I sure hope nobody catches me."

Momiji called her over from where he was watching at his window, and she temporarily looked surprised before reverting to her usual smiley self. "Oh, hi Momiji-kun!" Tohru said while waving at him.

"Tohru! You can't just hang around here you'll run into  _ shifty people _ ." Momiji whined. 

Tohru giggled. "What if I want to run into shifty people?"

Momiji did not know what to do with this statement. Was it a joke? Not a joke? He eventually decided to just giggle along and  _ pretend  _ he knew what she meant. Suspicious! Veryyyy suspicious.

☆

"Ok boys!" Momiji crowed from his perch standing atop a chair while the other two in his kitchen looked at him in mild suprise. "We need to get to the bottom of this!"

Yuki raised his hand "can't we just ask Honda-san what's going on?"

"NEIN," Momiji interjected "we're going on a mission. Tohru's here today, and we've got to find out what's up, it'll be fun, like a spy movie!"

Haru nodded in approval "I like the sound of that." Both of them looked at Yuki. "You in bro?" said Haru.

Yuki grumbled and covered his face. "I can't believe we're doing this." Haru and Momiji cheered and linked arms with Yuki, one on each side, pulling him out the door of Momiji's house.

The boys crept through the grounds, pressing close to the estate walls with Momiji in the lead. It wasn't hard to find Tohru dawdling around in the gardens, just wandering around like she had been the other times with seemingly no purpose. Momiji acted fast, pulling the other two down to crouch behind a generously leafy bush. Yuki seemed like he was about to say something, but Momiji's enthusiastic signaling for him to stay quiet shut him down. "Watch" Momiji mouthed, poking his head around the bush so he could see Tohru.

Tohru, for her part, was walking slowly, like she was waiting for something. It actually made quite the dramatic scene, the fall breeze gently tossing her hair and sending leaves swirling around her in waves of reds, oranges, and browns. Suddenly she turned, eyes widening like she heard something, and crossed over to an open window on the outer wall of the mansion. Smiling and closing her eyes, Tohru leaned up against the window frame like she was anticipating something. And she didn't have to wait long, soon a pair of arms from within the house captured Tohru, hugging her from behind and startling the boys. All of them crowded behind the bush, trying to get a look at whoever it was. A small scuffle ensued and Haru came out on top, hogging the prime watching space. The other two struggled to get a peek, though they could hear Tohru's happy laughter so they were more curious than worried.

"Oh." Said Haru, standing straight up up and not whispering whatsoever. "It's Akito."

It was indeed, Akito, and she was, indeed, now staring at them questioningly. She might have looked intimidating was she not still hanging off of Tohru in a way the boys would have described as "like a koala" and normal people would have described as "a hug."

It was Tohru that broke the silence, calling out to them with a flustered "Hey guys," but Haru was already pulling Momiji and Yuki up to go. "Our work here is done." he stated bluntly, and turned to head back to Momiji's, linking arms with the others to drag them along and leaving the girls to watch them leave in confusion.

No one spoke until they were back at the house, sitting blank faced around the table. "So.." said Momiji "has Tohru just been meeting up with Akito all this time?"

"I mean, Akito does just sort of show up whenever the timing is dramatic sometimes, it's like her special talent or something idk. Maybe Tohru is taking advantage of that?" Replied Haru. Both Momiji and Yuki looked like they were about to say something, then, as if realizing the truth of that statement, nodded in unison.

"I can't believe you called me to the main estate just for this," grumbled Yuki, "but I still think there's something weird going on."

But then again, a lot of things were weird, and it had been a weird day.

☆

Yuki was walking back home from the estate with Tohru because of course he was, it was just their normal. Things had been quiet since she met up with him to go back, and they both knew why. Yuki supposed he owed her an explanation.

"I'm sorry about back there," Yuki said, gesturing vaguely "a few of the others had seen you acting weirdly around the main estate and Momiji organized some weird spy mission..."

"It's okay!" chirped Tohru politely, "That's actually sort of funny but everything's fine I've just been saying hi to my friend."

Yuki felt relieved. "But with all respect what… what were you doing? Like I know you said what, but like… what were you doing?" 

Tohru smiled cheerily. "If I linger around by windows at the Sohma house for a few minutes poof! Akito-san appears! Especially if the atmosphere is dramatic, it's like using a summoning spell."

"That works?"

"Yep, every time!" 

_ Every time? Does Akito have some secret sixth sense for people sneaking around the main estate or is it just for Tohru? A repeated coincidence? Are they just magnets for each other?  _ Yuki felt infinitely tired. "Honda-san, why couldn't you call her on the phone to ask to meet up instead of treating it like some sort of weird summoning ritual?"  _ You know, like normal people do? _

"But I'm just saying hi really quick and it's fun! Like a surprise!" Tohru replied, beaming up at him brightly.

Yuki decided to just be satisfied with that, not that he understood. There were some things that he'd just never fully get, and maybe the friendship between his (mom) friend and his horrible cousin was one of those things. Maybe it was best to just leave it at that.

**Author's Note:**

> -I was thinking about how Akito and Tohru seem to just show up randomly when the other is around and how Akito in particular appears whenever is dramatic then I wrote this lol. Just wanted to write the funnies.
> 
> -I just want them to be cute eccentric friends ok. Akito and Tohru individually are weirdos and they just amplify eachother in that way I'd think lol. Like they have a weirdly wholesome and generally odd friendship and regularly do baffling things that no one but them gets so everyones just sorta like ??? 
> 
> \- @ all the other Sohmas looking at them: "What the fuck is this allowed? Wh-"
> 
> I appreciate any kudos or comments! You can find me on Twitter and Tumblr @ ghostietea for all your Furuba needs.


End file.
